1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to articulated or adjustable beds and massage tables.
2. Prior Art
Adjustable beds and massage tables are typically comprised of several articulated sections pivotable to different positions for raising a person's torso and legs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,579,550 and 5,063,623 to Bathrick et al. shows an adjustable bed with torso and upper leg sections hinged to a fixed seat, and a lower leg section hinged to the upper leg section. The torso and upper leg sections are actuated by motorized lever arms which are each pivoted about a single fixed axis. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,787 to Donnellan et al. shows an adjustable bed with a torso, upper leg, and lower leg sections which are all pivotable and directly actuated by hydraulic cylinders. In these devices, the angle of the lower leg section is varied throughout the range of movement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,002 to Riddle et al. shows a bed with torso and leg sections hinged to a fixed seat section. The head and leg sections are actuated by motorized crank arms. Because these adjustable beds are low to the ground, they cannot be used as massage tables. Further, many of them include bulky actuating mechanisms that eliminate the leg room needed by a massage therapists for sitting next to the table.